Rosa roja
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Es costumbre de los gemelos ofrecerle una rosa roja a las chicas como regalo de bienvenida, a sus redes de perdición. Por lo que Hikaru no se sorprendió cuando vio a su hermano con una rosa de dicho color en sus manos un 14 de febrero. No. Lo sorprendente fue ver dicha rosa tendida hacía él segundos después. (Hikaru/Kaoru) Yaoi. Twincest. Hitachiincest.
**¡Hey!**

 **Andaba yo viendo Ouran por enésima vez, y por enésima vez seguía preguntándome "¿por qué carajo Hika y Kao hacen eso de las rosas?" y por una vez se me ocurrió una buena respuesta.**

 **Este fic es el resultado.**

 **Espero que os guste :3**

* * *

 **—** **ROSA ROJA —**

* * *

Es costumbre de los gemelos ofrecerle una rosa roja a las chicas como regalo de bienvenida, a sus redes de perdición.

No existía clienta del Host Club que no recordase con cariño la primera vez que se atrevió a pasar las puertas de la tercera sala de música, y segundos después tener a los dos pares de diablillos (quienes parecían tener un sexto sentido para detectar carne fres... digo chicas nuevas en el lugar) corriendo a su lado. Cada uno queriendo ofrecerle su par de rosas rojas. Cada cuál más roja y fresca que la anterior.

Todas ellas sabían que era más un juego, una costumbre, que un detalle real. Por eso había quien no le daba la mayor importancia al gesto, y las había quienes caían rendidas con solo eso y ¡Zas, ya estaba hecho! Nueva fan al equipo de Hikaru y Kaoru reclutada.

Pero ese día en concreto, el regalo de las rosas de esos dos lucía un nuevo significado. ¿Una puerta qué se abría al romance, tal vez?

Era San Valentín en el Host Club, y, teniendo en cuenta el éxito de la idea de Haruhi de que los Host le regalarán rosas a las clientas, en agradecimiento por sus chocolates, del año anterior, este año volvía a llevarse a cabo. Pero con un ligero cambio. Este año cada Host solo tenía una rosa, a la cual regalar a su clienta favorita (o a aquella que le estuviera trayendo loco). Idea de Tamaki para añadirle drama al asunto.

A Hikaru eso le traía sin cuidado, le dio su rosa a la primera clienta que se le cruzó en el camino y adiós muy buenas. Pero Kaoru... Fuera quien fuera la afortunada, estaba muy claro que era alguien verdaderamente importante para el Hitachiin menor. Púes desde que inició la fiesta, este jugaba con la rosa de manera nerviosa y mirada soñadora. Como si se estuviera debatiendo entre arriesgarse y dársela, junto a sus sentimientos más profundos, o no.

Si no se la daba pronto, su gemelo explotaría de los celos que llevaba dentro, ya que no sabía todavía con cuál desgraciada muchacha de entre las presentes debía desahogarse.

Hasta que Kaoru reunió la valentía suficiente para el gran momento.

A Hikaru no le sorprendió nada ver a su hermano tomar la típica pose de "soy un chico sexy muy malo que odia a todos... menos a ti, princesa" que tomaban ambos cada vez que le ofrecían rosas a las nuevas clientas. No. Lo que le sorprendió (y que dejó con la quijada al suelo a la mayoría de los presentes) fue ver dicha rosa tendída hacía él.

Tal pareciera que el gran Hikaru Hitachiin había estado teniendo celos de si mismo.

Un ligero sonrojo para nada programado acudió a sus mejillas cuando su mirada dorada encontró la de su gemelo.

— ¿Para mí? —incapaz de decir palabra, Kaoru sacudió la cabeza de arriba a abajo, sonrojado y nervioso. Todas las fans de los gemelos inclinaron las suyas para ver mejor la escena, a la vez que contenían la respiración de la emoción—. Pero, _Kaoru_ —pronunciación melosa del nombre de su hermano, que hizo que más de una se desmayara elegantemente—, yo no soy una clienta.

El Hitachiin menor se volvió el gemelo de un tomate antes de tragar grueso y decir.

— Pero tú eres el único en mi corazón, _Hikaru._

El nombrado se quedó tan shokeado ante eso, que hasta los 'KYA!' rompetímpanos de las fans le sonaron distantes. ¡¿Qué demonios...?! Si su hermano le estaba gastando una broma, realmente se estaba pasando. Programar una de sus escenas incestuosas sin él... ¡No era justo!

Alzó la mano para tomar la dichosa flor, y en cuanto sus dedos de la misma complexión fina que tenían los de su hermano, pero que irradiaban mas fuerza, hicieron contacto con los de Kaoru en el tallo sin espinas de la rosa, el corazón le latió de tal manera en los oídos, que daría gusto usarlo de tambor. Ambos pares de orbes dorados se encontraron durante una milésima de segundo que se hizo eterna para ellos, un dulce sonrojo apareció en ambos rostros.

Para cuando la flor estuvo totalmente en el poder de Hikaru, Kaoru le dedicó a su gemelo una sonrisa radiante, antes de darle un rápido, cariñoso y sorpresivo beso en la mejilla y comenzar a alejarse casi a saltitos. ¡Lo había hecho! ¡Al fin lo había hecho! Se sentía como flotando en las nubes.

Las pocas fans que quedaban en pié cayeron redondas ante eso, a la vez que Hikaru se llevaba una mano a la mejilla besada y observaba la flor en su otra mano con cariño mal disimulado.

La entrega de rosas rojas a las nuevas clientas era algo que Kaoru y él habían acordado cuando comenzarón a formar parte del Host Club. No eran más que un lindo cebo para atraer a las chicas más fácilmente a las redes de los gemelos diabólicos. Formaba parte de su juego.

Irónico que Hikaru haya tenido que esperar a tener contacto con la flor en su poder, para darse cuenta de que él ya estaba atrapado hasta el último cabello pelirojo en las redes de su hermano desde hace mucho.

Rápidamente se fue hasta el lado de su gemelo y se lo llevo a quieeeeeen sabe dooooonde para quieeeeeeen sabe queeeeeeee. Mientras que el resto de Host (menos Kyoya y Mori) seguían en una esquina con la quijada al suelo.

¡¿QUÉ acababa de pasar entre esos dos monstruos de cabello pelirrojo?!

* * *

 **¡Se término!**

 **No veas como te entiendo Hikaru, yo también me di cuenta demasiado tarde que estaba atrapada en las redes de Kao-chan :3**

 **Una dudita que llevó teniendo desde el viernes. Si existiese un juego como el de Corazón de Melón, pero con nuestros queridos Host, ¿lo jugarían? Yo sí, y sintiéndolo mucho Hikaru, Kaoru acabaría siendo mio XDDDD**

 **Renge: KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA! ¡YO FINANCIARÉ ESE JUEGO! *Q***

 **Gracias Renge, sabía que podía contar contigo :3**

 **En fin, espero que os gustase el fic.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
